dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ (chapter 1)
"Chapter 1" is the first chapter of the ''Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’'' (manga). Summary As Frieza is in Earth's Hell reminiscing about his defeat over Goku and Future Trunks, Sorbet is in outer space using his scouter to look a for Namekian to use the Dragon Balls to revive Frieza. On Earth, Gohan and Videl are showing Pan off to Piccolo then it suddenly goes dark. Tien Shinhan, Krillin, and Chiaotzu also notices and wonders what Emperor Pilaf and his gang are up to. Shenron was indeed summoned and the trio of the Pilaf Gang were there also with Sorbet and Tagoma. As Shenron was summoned, Sorbet shouts for Frieza to be revived but Shenron doesn't respond. Sorbet asks if he could make the wish, but Shenron says that his body was cut into pieces and it would be no point without his soul. Tagoma suggests they used the recovery chambers on the ship so Sorbet tells Shenron to revive him anyway. As Frieza was revived in pieces, they leave on their ship, while Gohan and Piccolo sense a familiar ki and wonders what it was. On the space ship, Frieza is being revived and is dreaming nightmares about his defeats. As he was Frieza was obliterated by Goku is his dream, he was infilled with rage and shattered the chamber and every ones' scouters except Tagoma's and Sorbet's. After being greeted by Sorbet, Tagoma, and his staff, he says that he must kill the Saiyans who defeated him before. Tagoma with a mere suggestion of ignoring those two, Frieza shoots a blast at him, and points out he, himself, has remained weak. After this incident, Sorbet tells Frieza that Goku has been strong enough to kill Majin Buu and they have no data afterwards. As Frieza hears this, he remembers that his father told him not to touch either Majin Buu or the God of Destruction, Beerus. As Frieza is not happy of this ordeal, he wonders what'll happened if he trained to draw out his latent potential and goes off to train for four months. Appearances Locations *Namek (flashback) *Earth's Hell *Earth *Sorbet's Spaceship Techniques *Shining Sword Attack (flashback) *Death Saucer (flashback) *Telekinesis *Last Emperor (flashback) *Angry Kamehameha (flashback) *Death Beam *Death Psycho Bomb Transformations *Super Saiyan (flashback) *Transforming Ability Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Frieza (Final Form 100%) (flashback) Movie and Manga differences *In the manga, Frieza is shown to have a dream of his encounters with Goku and Future Trunks. In the movie, only the flashback with Future Trunks is shown and it is not in the same scene. *In the manga, Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu are showing farming. In the movie, they aren't shown farming and Chiaotzu does not make any appearance at all. Trivia *Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu would seem to share a profession with Goku who was also shown doing similar farm work in the first episode of Dragon Ball Super. Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Gods of the Universe Saga